


Only 10 minutes

by liliums



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliums/pseuds/liliums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a 'we always catch the same train every morning and I've been very curious about you since you're cute af' AU with Bokuaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only 10 minutes

Bokuto looked at the station's clock and sighed. He could barely see the clock's pointers because of his terrible case of sleepy eyes, but he was sure that it was way too early for him to be out of bed. He scratched the patch of skin right above his eyebrow and looked at the other side of the line, noticing that those who were waiting for the other train also looked as sleepy as he did. he pitied everyone in that train station just as much as he pitied himself.

The train came at it's usual time and Bokuto dragged his feet into one of the carriages, wondering why out of all days he had to forget his earplugs on that precise day. As he held onto one of the railings, his eyes discreetly looked everywhere the carriage, noticing a sad looking woman sitting by one of the windows, two high school students excitingly talking about something, and a couple of businessmen who were only paying attention to their cellphones. But when he turned his head to the side of the end of the carriage, his nearly closed eyes became wide. He would see that guy almost everyday and he was always in the same position, always doing the same thing: he would always be sitting on the end of the train and read whatever he had in his hands.

On that day Bokuto couldn't help but want to stare more, since this time he was actually pretty close to him, and he noticed how even prettier he looked up close. His slightly messy dark hair matched perfectly with his delicate features, but his large, black framed glasses that made him look extremely cute were missing. He would always leave the train a stop before Bokuto did and all he would be left with were questions about who he was, where he was going, what book was he reading and why. He soon found himself spending way too much time thinking about those things, he would even wonder about how it would go if actually went to talk to him, if the guy would act all shy and cute around him or, in the worst scenario, if he would just be weirded out about being approached by someone like Bokuto out of nowhere in the middle of his train ride to somewhere. But there was something in the depths of his mind that kept telling him that he should just go for it, that he had nothing to lose since they didn't even know each other and if he wanted to avoid him he would just have to enter a different carriage.

He was so focused on going around his typical thoughts that he didn’t even notice that he had been staring for the other for maybe a bit too long, and he only came back to his senses when he suddenly saw the guy raising his head from the book and staring at him with a slight squint of his eyes. He could feel his cheeks suddenly heating up and Bokuto immediately looked away, swearing under his breath as he kept feeling the other looking at him. Embarrassment took over his body and he found comfort in the thought that usually the train ride would take about ten minutes and it would only take a few more minutes until the other male would leave the train. So for the rest of the ride, he kept staring at the scenery that passed by the train’s windows as if he had been doing that for the whole train ride.

And as every single morning would go, once the train got to his stop, the pretty guy with dark hair left and Bokuto sighed quietly in relief. He wanted to hit himself for acting like a weirdo, since he knew that not only he had probably ruined all his chances of ever being able to talk to him but he had also definitely made the other uncomfortable. It was official now, he would never stare at pretty people in trains again and the next time he would see the guy from the corner of his eye or anything, he would go to the opposite side of the carriage or even get in a different train, even if that seemed a bit too extreme. 

 

— — 

 

The next morning went as every other one did. Bokuto was sleepy, the train station was filled with equally as sleepy people, everything was pretty much hell for him. He entered the carriage of the train once it got there and tried his best not to look around, still quite upset about what had happened the day before. But to his surprise, as he walked towards his usual spot next to one of the railings, the pretty guy (who was wearing his glasses that day) was standing right in front of him. The brief seconds of eye contact were beyond awkward for Bokuto and he felt that once more his cheeks were heating up. The train must have been a bit delayed that day because there were clearly more people than it usually were inside the train, and in only a matter of seconds Bokuto was being shoved closer to the dark haired boy. He tried the best that he could to not stare at him, keeping his gaze locked on the train’s pavement as it moved.

“I’m sorry for staring at you yesterday.” Bokuto suddenly heard a calm, low voice speaking and his face moved up quickly, looking at the young man in front of him and wondering if he had been hearing things.

“U-uh w-what?” He stuttered out confused.

“I stared at you yesterday. It was rude of me.” The boy continued, his voice sounded much nicer than Bokuto thought it would. “I thought you were someone that might know me since you were kinda looking in my direction. I forgot my glasses that day so I couldn’t really tell so…”

Bokuto’s eyes were trembling with nervousness and he let out an awkward chuckle. _Oh no really don’t worry, I've actually been staring at you for a long time now_ , if he said that he would risk having the other think that he was a weirdo and he didn’t want that at all.

“It’s okay really!” Bokuto said slightly loudly, but then again he didn’t exactly know how to speak in a quieter tone. “I didn’t think you were rude.”

The boy pursed his doll-like lips together and nodded, the conversation finishing way too earlier than Bokuto wanted. He wanted to talk more to the guy but he had no idea how to continue a conversation that was as awkward as that one. His eyes then moved to the book that the guy was holding and he noticed that it was actually a book on the History of Ancient Egypt, which was more than a great excuse for him to continue talking to him.

"So uh you like Egyptians?" He wanted to throw himself out of the train for managing to ask what would be a pretty innocent and nice question in the worst way possible. The other raised his brows slightly and glanced at the book he was holding, then nodding and replying in a much quieter voice than Bokuto's.

"Yeah, I have to do an essay about the pharaoh Ramesses II."

"Oh I see..." Bokuto ran one of his hands across his hair and looked at the other with honest interest. "Did he do cool stuff?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that." The dark haired boy said with a soft chuckle, which made Bokuto's chest swell up with feeling how adorable he looked.  "I'm Akaashi Keiji by the way."

"B-Bokuto Koutarou..." He stuttered out as he kept his eyes on the pretty boy in front of him, then suddenly hearing the voice in the train's speakers announcing that they were about to get to his stop. The smaller looked up in a quite neutral expression and held onto his bag's strap tightly.

"This is my stop." He hummed, looking at Bokuto again.

"Oh yeah uh..." He moved away so the other could reach the door and watched him closely as he walked past him. He smelled so nice. "I-I really enjoyed talking with you."

Akaashi turned his head to the taller and curled his thin lips into a soft smile, speaking once more. "So did I. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

And with that he left the train, walking across the station and heading wherever he was heading too. Bokuto's heart was having a fit, beating so fast that he couldn't even stand without his legs shaking a bit. He couldn't let that moment pass without texting Kuroo about it, they were best friends after all and he really liked to keep him updated with the whole 'cute boy in the train' thing.

[ text ] Kuroo  
[ text ] Kuroo  
[ text ] bro are you awake???

[ new message ] now I am  
[ new message ] what happened

[ text ] remember that boy in the train??? the one with the glasses and the black hair and the really fucking gorgeous face?

[ new message ] hard not to  
[ new message ] did he put a restraining order on you

[ text ] no! wtf man why you like this  
[ text ] we actually talked! oh god his voice is so ugh  
[ text ] I'll tell you all about later I can't even type right now

[ new message ] lol k

Bokuto just couldn't wait for the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i really like the idea of Akaashi being studying History in college and Bokuto taking something like engineering or something. also i wanted to write something with my favourite pairing and this has been an idea that i've had in my mind for quite a while so heh i know it's really short but i can assure you that i'm already working on some bigger fics that hopefully i'll be able to finish and post once i have more free time! 
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed this!!


End file.
